This background section is provided for the purpose of generally describing the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventor(s), to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Millions of wired and wireless headphones and headsets have been sold around the world. Wireless headphones and headsets pair with an audio host device, such as a computer, smartphone, or tablet, to enable untethered, hands-free communication and allow media consumption wherever convenient to the user. In particular in view of the more and more reduced size of headsets, battery run time has become a concern, in particular for “earbud”-type headsets or other comparably small types of headsets. Batteries are known to take up a substantial volume of such headsets and provide various limitations to designers of headsets for example with respect to size, weight, and aesthetics.
In some solutions, headsets with particularly small batteries have been marketed together with charging cases, so that a relatively short battery run time does not result in a reduced usability, since the user can easily charge the headset, even when “on the go”.
However, doing so requires the user to carry the charging case and to remember to keep a sufficient charge in the charging case.